


Odin's Version of Parenting

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Drama, Gen, Humor, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odin's Bad Parenting, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had been Odin at the end of Thor the Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin's Version of Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Thor. 
> 
> Happens right after Odin offers Thor the throne in The Dark World.

"Father I cannot take the throne," Thor said respectfully, "I am not ready and I wish to go to earth." His father's one eye looked furious. Thor bit back the childish urge inside of him to take it back just so his father wouldn't look so angrily at him.

"Thor, you were born to be king and I will not have you gallivanting off on earth!" Odin yelled and Thor winced. He had hoped his father would respect his decision, but it looked like he was going to have argue for it.

"But I have learned things there and you are the one that sent me there in the first place!" Thor yelled. Odin looked even more angry at the reminder.

"I forbid it."

"You sent me there to learn humility, and humbleness and I did. I merely wish to learn more from them. It will not be forever just a few years! Father please?!" Thor pleaded.

"I said I forbid it!" Odin yelled.

"But I want to stay with Jane and fight with the Avengers!" Thor said outraged. Odin got out of his chair and then started to falling to the floor. Thor froze in horror and he realized what that meant; his father was going into the Odin sleep. Odin laid there on the floor in a heap and Thor momentarily froze, not knowing what to say or do. Thor squatted down so that and his hand hovered above his father's form uncertainly. He should call the guards some distant part of his mind reminded him, but he couldn't seem to move. Had he caused this? Had their argument caused this? Thor opened his mouth to call the guards, when he saw Odin's eye open just for a moment then close again. Thor looked at his father incredulously. Seriously? His father had faked falling into the Odin's sleep just to get out of the argument? Thor stood up looked at his father disgustedly.

"You are truly a terrible father." Thor said shaking his head as he walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
